Dan Ross
Introduction ﻿ "Lay one more finger on Sherry, I will destroy you." ''-''Dan Ross threatening Kizaru Dan Ross is a cremember of the Silver Wind Pirates. He is just an average boy with a average life, becoming a pirate just for the thrill. Dan has a major crush on the crew's doctor, Sherry Cromwell. His fiery passion makes him an interesting member for the crew. He had also served the Revolutionary Army during the timeskip, making big improvements on the Silver Wind. Apperance Dan has slight spiked brown hair. He wears a blue rolled up jacket with a white undershirt underneath it. He wears long knuckle gloves. Dan also wears blue jeans and white running shoes. He has a skinny, not so toned physique. After the timeskip, Dan has become very muscular and huge during his time in the Revolutionary Army. His hair now reached to his shoulders. He wears only a green bulletproof chevlar vest on his torso, having various bombs and modified grenades inside the pockets. He also has a few customized bombs that hang on that vest. He wears wears long cargo pants that have the matching color as the vest. He wears black combat boots on his feet and wears red biker gloves. On his head he wears a red bandana that covers the top of his head. Personality Dan is described as a hyperactive, tough, energetic, naive fiery man. He shows great eithusiasm and effort when it comes to combat. When Dan messes up at something, he tends to get down on himself. After his training in the revolutionary army, Dan is much more wild. His new strength has granted him much more confidence. Other then that though, he hasn't really changed. Ablities Street Fighting He may not look like it, but he has been in many street fights. His fighting style mainly consists of both boxing and kick boxing, other then that, he's freestyle. After the timeskip, Dan has improved tremendously at it. His newfound strength has made his punches much more devastating, making him able to shatter stone itself and crack seastone. Wrestling During his time in the Revolutionary Army, Dan learned many new things. One of them was the style of wrestling. He is able to perform various piledrivers and grapples as well as being able to perform various spears and clotheslines. He also knows the art of sumo wrestling, but only a few moves. Strength At his debut, Dan was the weakest crew member. He could only lift things that weighed about sixty pounds before having someone help him. However, during the events that led to the timeskip, Dan's strength improved. When the Silver Winds had split apart, Dan was able to lift to about twice his weight, as well as being able to bend steel and knock a strong tree down by only kicking it. After the Timeskip, Dan's strength had improved tremendously, making him able to lift anything that was not twice, but '''ten '''times his current weight(which is now 250 pounds.) He can fracture Seastone with one punch as well as stop an incoming punch from a giant. This was showcased when he wrestled a huge seaking when he was hunting for food. He even managed to powerbomb it in WATER!! Endurance Like his strength at his debut, Dan was pathetic and weak. He lacked the stamina and could only last about thirty minutes in a battle before tiring himself out. At the end of part one, Dan's endurance had improved tremendously, making him able to fight for thirteen hours and was able to take on about a cannonball point blank before going down. After the timeskip, Dan has improved tremendously in this area as well. He can fight for about a two days straight until he tires himself out. He can also take many hits from a Oars class giant and still continue fighting. He had also gain amazing tolerance to both cold and hot temperatures. Haoshoku Haki Dan's strongest point. He used this in many street fights, to either knock out his opponents, or just to intimidate them. He can overwhelm the will of others, whether it be one individual, or a large group. Dan is also able pick out weaker opponents from a group and knock them out. He can also overwhelm the wills of ones that are equal to him as well, but it requires much more effort. He can even affect stronger opponents, requiring him to give it much more effort. Dan is said to be one of the best Haoshoku Haki users, using this gift to his upmost advantage. History Earlier Years Left at an early age, Dan was parentless. He would end up stealing food or bathing in the river. It was just not a good beginning for him. ﻿Life and Times of a Vigilante Tired of stealing and being hated, Dan started to contribute to society. He did the little things first, like beat up other bullies, rescue stolen pets, the whole works. Then he moved up, to beating up gangs, pirates, even standing up to Marines. This might not have made him popular to outsiders, but he was a hero to the people. The Discovery of the Haoshoku Haki One day, Dan just pummeled a troublesome pirate. Just heading home after a good day's work, Dan bumped into a group of pirates. They heard what he did to one of their crewmates and started going towards him. Dan knew he couldn't handle so many of them at once. He then charged at the crew, hoping help would arrive. A few minutes later, the pirate crew got him pinned down. Desperate and angry, Dan yelled a message that would soon prove deadly. Just then, after he said it, the pirate crew started foaming at the mouth and caused them all to pass out. With this, he used this in his street fights to perfect it. He called this his "Battle Cry." Recruitment of Dan Ross coming soon... Relationships ﻿ Corey Talbain His captain. Dan greatly respects him and will often tell him stories about his vigilate work. Barret Eberstark Brother Figure and mentor. Dan will often challenge him to a fight, which ends with Barret having him in a submission hold. Sherry Cromwell Crush and friend. Dan is determined to win her heart and protect her with his life. He gets furious when someone hurts her. Teven Cross Crewmate and mentor. Dan will go to him for advise with women. He often doesn't approve of his advise, but follows it with sheer determination. ﻿Leona Cross Crewmate and friend. When Dan is down, she often comfort him. He considers her a big sister. Category:Pirate Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Human Category:GZero945 Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Former Revolutionary